She's the one
by Ckiller2100
Summary: Natsu goes to Sabertooth one evening in the hopes of picking up a girl. However, while he's there, he meets a girl called Lucy because of an accident that he caused. Even once he's left her alone, he finds himself thinking of her, but she wants nothing to do with him. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I still haven't updated MIA but I'm having a serious mind blank for that right now. Give it some time.**

**As for this, I wanted to try my hand at another series, where Natsu goes after Lucy yet she wants nothing to do with him. Yes, it's been done before, and yes, it's AU, but I really like the setting.**

**I'll keep it to T rating, since I'm bad at writing smut. There'll be implications of the stuff, but nothing more.**

**Chapter 1: I've found the one**

"Natsu, you going to Sabertooth tonight? I think everyone else is going too." Gray shouted to his pink haired friend from their student apartment. Sabertooth was an awesome club that the two had found one evening when Gray was thrown into a depression after hearing that his adoptive mother, Ul, had died in a car crash. The two of them stayed there all night partying, and had recommended it to their friends the next day.

Natsu hummed to himself, thinking (which was surprising enough for him) before giving an answer. "Sure! It's not like I've got any major projects due for a while, plus it's been a while since I got laid." He said, as he gave his signature grin.

"…dude, I know that we're pretty popular around the university, but there's no need to act that confident" Gray commented, causing Natsu to give him a glare.

"I'll have you know that I was chatting up a couple girls the other day!" He retorted, causing the two to get into a full blown argument.

"That doesn't mean squat!" Gray shouted, "Just because you were chatting them up, doesn't mean that you got anywhere! You didn't get laid then, did you?!"

"That might be true…" Natsu mumbled, "But they started the conversation after spending like, ten minutes staring at me in the library!"

"So you've got some looks" Gray mocked, "but that doesn't mean shit if they realise that you're an idiot."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Natsu yelled.

"You want some?!"

"ENOUGH!"

The two boys stopped arguing instantly, having heard their door open with a redheaded friend standing at the door, furious.

"Would you two SHUT UP!" Erza roared, "The entire _dorm_ can hear you two arguing!"

"Yes ma'am" Both Gray and Natsu uttered, while they had respect for the redhead, they were definitely afraid of her.

"Good, as long as you understand" Erza said calmly. She can very easily go from furious to friendly like it was easy to forgive someone for their stupid antics. "You guys going to Sabertooth? Levy and Juvia tell me that they're going too."

At the sound of Juvia's name, Gray froze up, causing Natsu to snicker. Gray had met Juvia a long time ago when Erza introduced her to him, and she instantly became obsessed with him. Gray would act like he wasn't interested, but when she was too busy working on one of her projects to hang out with her friends, he would act all depressed, like he missed her. And he called Natsu the clueless one.

"Yeah, we're going," Natsu said, covering up for his friend, "I'll have to remember to invite _Gajeel_" He said through gritted teeth. He got along with Gajeel to an extent, but the two had gotten into a major fight after a couple of months of constant teasing. Erza had broken up the fight, hitting the two of them in the process. While they still didn't get along, they noticed that they had more similarities than they had thought, such as both of their parent leaving them 7 years ago, and finding out that they were actually cousins. It drew the two of them closer, but they still argued.

"You better do that," Erza said, a cold edge to her voice, "or Levy will be upset"

"…yes ma'am" Natsu muttered quietly, still terrified.

Erza turned around and closed the door behind her, both boys still standing in place even after she had left. Finally, Gray broke the silence.

"Wanna make a bet?"

"What kind?"

"I bet $20 that you won't get laid tonight" Gray said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Right back at you! You're on!" Natsu shouted, smacking his hand against Gray's, settling the bet.

Now they just had to go out and pick up a girl.

"Evening, Elfman" Natsu greeted the bouncer of Sabertooth. They were on friendly terms and got along fairly well, engaging in small talk whenever Natsu and his friends would go to Sabertooth. He was a big man, very muscly, and had a weird habit of saying things were 'a man' at the end of his sentences sometimes. "Busy tonight?"

"It would seem so. A lot of people from outside of Magnolia. The party in there is a man!" He shouted, causing Natsu to grimace at his somewhat annoying habit.

"Cool, I guess I'll see you when I'm leaving then" Natsu said, walking past the bouncer and into the club. Like Elfman had said, it was very busy inside, a lot of people that Natsu didn't recognise. On the upside, people that didn't know Natsu meant that it would be easier to pick up girls, so his hopes were high.

Natsu went straight to the bar and ordered a Jack Daniels, being his favourite drink. The barmaid, Mirajane, Elfman's big sister, handed him the drink with a big smile as she went to serve other customers. Natsu was impressed that both Mira and Elfman had managed to recover from the horrifying news of their kid sister being murdered. It had left them broken, and Natsu hated seeing the both of them like that, yet they had managed to move on from the sad news.

Natsu pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and sipped on his drink. He started scanning the crowd for any girl that he would want to pick up, and there were some stunning girls there. Occasionally he'd spot someone he knew, such as one of his friends, but while there were some amazingly attractive girls in the club, there weren't any that instantly made him think 'her.'

As he placed his now empty glass down, his elbow bumped into the girl's elbow who was sitting next to Natsu at the bar, causing her to spill her drink down her dress. Natsu, seeing the damage that he had done, instantly started to try to help clean her up. "Mira! I need a towel or something over here!" Natsu yelled at Mira across the bar. "Shit, I'm sorry" Natsu apologised to the girl, receiving a slap to the face in response.

"You ass!" She yelled at him. Natsu, unfazed by her slap, continued to try to help.

"Look, I'm sorry, and I acknowledge that it was my fault, but there's no need to act so bitchy" Natsu stated, getting a good look at her. She had a nice body, very large breasts and blonde hair done up in a small ponytail on her left side. She was… beautiful.

"You're still an ass!" She shouted, attracting some attention. "This dress wasn't cheap! Tell me your name so I can give you the bill!"

"There's no need for that…" Natsu said under his breath, "It's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. And you?" He asked.

The girl huffed, flicked her hair out of the way and stated "It's Lucy"

"Just Lucy?" Natsu tried to flirt a bit, trying his luck. He'd love to get with her any day.

"Fine, Lucy Heartfilia" She said, clearly pissed off by Natsu's approach.

Natsu panicked, realising that he had just caused _the_ Lucy Heartfilia to spill wine down her dress. "Oh shit, I'm SO sorry!" The Heatfilia family was well known, especially around Magnolia, since they _were_ they owners of the railway service that was used throughout the entire country!

"You better be. Buy me another drink and I'll think about forgiving you." Lucy said to Natsu who was desperately trying to clean her dress with the towel Mira had given him. Hearing her request, he quickly looked up.

"Yes ma'am!"

After a long night, Natsu had finally made amends with Lucy, though she threatened that if Natsu tried to flirt with her or even _talk_ to her for the entire evening, she would make sure that he wouldn't be able to have children.

Natsu, heeding this advice, quickly left her to go and flirt with some other girls. He eventually managed to pick up a stunning girl called Cana (though she did seem completely shit-faced, but to be fair, at that point, so was Natsu) and slept with her.

Gray, on the other hand, hadn't managed to get laid that night, causing him to owe Natsu $20, which Natsu felt extremely happy about. However, it was most likely due to the fact that whenever Gray even talked to another girl, Juvia would start to fawn over him, probably giving the girls the wrong idea.

When he awoke the next morning to see the beautiful brunette next to him, he felt some pride for managing to talk his way into that one. However, Natsu did feel like he had done something wrong. Sure, it was _probably_ wrong to sleep with Cana considering how shit-faced she was, but that didn't seem to be what felt wrong to him.

Natsu then realised that it was Lucy. While he had pissed her off, he felt a connection to the blonde. Something like destiny, maybe. That's when he realised.

"She's the one"

**How was that? I've tried a few things (and may have taken a little too much reference off of other pieces of work) but I think it was alright. As I said, I left all smut out of it, just because I'm bad at that stuff.**

**But hey, it doesn't matter what I think, it's your opinion that matters! Leave a review! Constructive criticism welcomed!**

**Also, I might be taking requests for one-shots (it depends on the pairing). Leave your desired pairing in your review and I'll write a one-shot on it.**

**That's all from me, I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again with a new chapter! I know it's been a while, but laziness really is a bitch to motivation.**

**So here it is! Chapter 2 of "She's the one." I'm purposely sticking with a titling system that'll (hopefully) have "the one" in every title, but I might change my mind.**

**Without further ado, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, goddammit**

Chapter 2: "I'm looking for the one"

Natsu had spent days looking for Lucy, that blond haired beauty. He'd checked cafes, assorted lecture rooms around the university, and even the library. He cursed the fact that he'd been spotted in the library, but he refused to let it get to him.

He was on a mission, after all.

After a few more hours of searching, Natsu gave up, deciding to call it a night and headed towards Sabertooth. Greeting Elfman on the way in, he went straight to the bar, occasionally drawing the eyes of a couple of girls as he passed.

"Mira, a beer" Natsu ordered. He'd been through a stressful day and almost got to the point of drinking his sorrows away.

"Oh my!" Mira exclaimed. "Not a Jack Daniel's for the great Natsu Dragneel? What has the world come to?" she said sarcastically, causing a few bystanders to chuckle at the sight of it.

"…give me one of them too" Natsu added.

Mirajane flashed one of her famous smiles and went to get Natsu his favourite drink. He sat at the bar, sighing quietly as he thought to himself. How hadn't he been able to find her? Magnolia wasn't that big a city and he practically knew the city inside-out. Yet she seemed to vanish off the face of the earth. Sighing again, Natsu took a sip of his beer that Mira had given him.

"What's up with you?" a familiar voice asked. Turning round, Natsu saw the colour of her blond hair, exactly as he'd remembered her having.

"Lucy!" He exclaimed loudly, "I found you!"

"What's it to you?" she responded, "You still owe me after spilling my drink down my dress. That was expensive to clean, you know!" She shouted at him, to which he drew back slightly.

"Yeah, but Lucy…" Natsu began.

"And another thing!" Lucy continued, unaware of his attempt to speak to her. "Why would you be so obsessed with me right now? I saw you walking out with that brunette last time!"

"…that's true, but Lucy…" Natsu attempted to intervene, still failing.

"Seriously! I hate guys like you, stay the hell away from me!" Lucy finished, taking a quick breath.

"…are you done?" Natsu asked sheepishly, to which Lucy responded with a glare. "Good, as long as that's the case. As for me," Natsu began, "I know what I did by spilling your drink was wrong, so you have the right to hate me for that," Lucy huffed in agreement at this statement, "but hating me for no other reason seems a bit… harsh"

"No other reason?" Lucy responded, a tone of insult in her voice, "You're a playboy! You just want to get into any girl's pants! And don't even think of saying that you're not cause you clearly are!"

"Okay, okay, I'll admit it, I'm a bit of a playboy," Natsu agreed, cursing himself for his attitude, "But I'm nowhere near as bad a Loke"

Lucy froze at the mention of that name. Natsu waved his hand in front of her face and she still didn't move. "Hello? Luce?"

Before Natsu knew what was happening, he received a fast, painful, slap across his face. "Don't ever bring him up in front of me!" Lucy screamed at him.

Natsu held his cheek where he'd been slapped, quickly thinking over the situation. _Okay, something happened between her and Loke that now makes her hate guys like me,_ Natsu thought to himself, _I'll have to change her opinion of me at least._

"Luce, just cause one guy was an ass to you, doesn't mean we all are gonna be." Natsu said after a while, "Loke and I are completely different"

"Name one difference between you two and I'll believe you" Lucy retorted. _Damn, _Natsu thought, _I should have thought that one through before saying it._

"Uh… well… the thing is…" Natsu muttered, still thinking of a difference. After a few more minutes of thinking, practically making smoke arise from his ears, he eventually responded with "Well, he's got the looks whereas I've got the brains"

Lucy burst out laughing at this point, looking at Natsu as if he was an idiot. "You? The brains?" Lucy managed to get out before going into another fit of laughter. "I've seen cows with more intellect than you!"

"…that was a little harsh, Luce" Natsu said quietly.

"And anyway, what's with calling me 'Luce'? I never gave you permission to call me that!" Lucy said suddenly, slightly pissed off at Natsu calling her some dumb nickname.

"It's different, isn't it?" Natsu reasoned, "I don't wanna be like everyone else and call you 'Lucy'"

"Well, it's weird" Lucy giggled. "Hey, buy me a beer"

"What? Why?" Natsu asked.

"I wanna see how well you hold your liquor" Lucy responded, an evil glint in her eye.

"…if you get drunk, it's your own fault" Natsu said quietly, just enough for her to hear. "Mira, two beers"

"Coming right up!" She said cheerfully. She quickly came back with the beers, and handed them to their respective owners.

Lucy began to quickly drink her beer, whereas Natsu just sipped on his. "Come on!" Lucy said, slapping his back, "Have some fun!"

Taking this invitation, Natsu downed the rest of his beer and ordered another two. "I hope you're ready for the challenge of your life." Natsu told Lucy, to which Lucy just smiled.

"You too" She responded, taking a swig of her beer.

**-X -**

Sixteen beers later, Lucy was absolutely hammered, whereas Natsu was completely fine (a little dizzy, but mostly fine). He should probably have mentioned that he had only gotten drunk once or twice, and that was when Jack Daniel's and vodka were involved. So maybe agreeing to Lucy's challenge wasn't the best idea.

"Natsuuuu" Lucy slurred, leaning on Natsu's shoulder. "Take me homeeee"

"You know I have no idea of where you live, dummy" Natsu said teasingly, enjoying drunken Lucy's reactions as she pouted at his response.

She picked herself up off Natsu's shoulder, clearly in thought about what to do about getting home. She stayed in that position for a while, whilst Natsu sat next to her waiting for her response. Eventually, she said "Levy!"

"Levy?" Natsu queried, "How can she help?"

"I live with herrrr" Lucy continued to slur, leaning on Natsu again. "Find herrrr"

"Geez, finding her is gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack." Natsu commented, "You stay here, I'll be back soon"

Lucy nodded, doing as she was told. Natsu moved off to find Levy, stumbling a little due to the amount of alcohol in his system.

He really did hate it when he was right though, finding Levy really was like finding a needle in a haystack. And the fact that she was small didn't help either. Eventually, after going round the club several times, she spotted Levy making out with…

"Gajeel?" Natsu asked, getting the attention of the couple. Levy started blushing furiously when she saw Natsu, whereas Natsu shot him a death glare. "I won't asked anything about this, but I do have a question for Levy" Natsu said calmly, making a note to himself to keep this to himself.

"W-what can I do for you?" Levy stuttered, trying to act cool after being spotted with her secret lover.

"Lucy told me to ask you where you two lived. She's completely shit faced." Natsu told her.

"Wow, that's unlike her…" Levy said quietly. _It might have been my fault _Natsu thought to himself, deciding it would be a bad idea to tell her. "Eh, I'll ask her about it tomorrow. It's in the girl's dorms, room 231"

"Thanks Levy!" Natsu shot her one of his famous toothy grins before turning to Gajeel, "Oh, and metal head! Nice job!" Natsu held out his fist, to which Gajeel bumped with his own, a small smile appearing on his face.

Natsu worked his way back to the bar where Lucy was sitting, still completely hammered. "Your highness, I know where we must go" Natsu said smoothly to her, causing her to turn around and hug him.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Lucy repeated, causing Natsu to smile. She seemed so childish when she was drunk at times, and it was cute. Just as he was about to start walking off, Lucy said "Give me a piggyback ride!"

Natsu grimaced, but did as she said, and carried her out of the club. He got a weird look from Elfman, but after giving a signal that she was completely shit faced, he understood and waved Natsu off.

Natsu arrived at the girl's dorm, and quickly started to run up the stairs. It wasn't as easy as running up the stairs normally is, but he was carrying Lucy, so that slowed him down a little. Let's see, 231… 231…" Natsu said to himself, walking down the hallway until he happened upon the door he was looking for. He checked Lucy's pockets for a key, which she (luckily) had on her, and opened the door to her room. It was almost identical to the room he and Gray shared, but was a lot cleaner than theirs.

Natsu let Lucy off his back and asked her where her room was. She gave him a drunken, suggestive look, but told him all the same. Unfortunately, she was too drunk to walk in a straight line, so Natsu had to guide her down the hall to her room.

Once inside, she collapsed onto her bed, sighing in relief. Natsu, assuming his work was done, turned to leave, when Lucy stopped him. "Waaaait!" She called.

"What?" Natsu answered. It was well past 2am and he wanted to get some sleep.

"Undress meeee" Lucy said, still completely shit faced. "I'm too hot"

_Damn straight you're hot _Natsu thought to himself before, once again, doing as he was told. He restrained himself when he stripped her down to her underwear, and pulled the cover over her voluptuous body. She sighed contently, while Natsu moved to the door, but was once again stopped by Lucy. "Natsuuuuu" She called again.

"…what?" Natsu said, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Stay with meeee" She demanded, inviting him to get under the covers with her.

Sighing and cursing himself for not leaving this with Levy, he crawled under the covers with her and hugged her from behind. Lucy sighed happily and fell asleep quickly. _It's probably for the best_ Natsu thought to himself, _Who knows what she'll do when she's drunk?_

_Now if only she didn't have to be so damn sexy._

Natsu pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and drifted off to sleep, the smell of her hair in his nose.

**I know this kinda contradicts the description a little, but I have a few plans for the next chapter, so I won't seem like a complete retard.**

**Anyway, that's this chapter done. I'm not exactly proud of it, but it was good, nonetheless. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
